1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat belt retractor including means to disengage the locking function of the retractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat belt systems are designed to prevent extraction of seat belt webbing from retractors in emergency situations. Typically, a vehicle and/or web sensitive inertia member actuates a pawl to lock against a ratchet surface to abruptly stop rotation of the retractor and prevent further payout of seat belt webbing. It has been recognized that, especially with passive seat belt systems, a need exists to provide an emergency release in the retractor mechanism to permit release of the occupant from the restraint system should, for example, the retractor jam as a result of excessive crash loads or should the vehicle be in an unusual orientation. A device for providing such a release in a retractor is described, for example, in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 30,193, filed Apr. 16, 1979.
It has also been suggested in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 91,641, filed Nov. 5, 1979, to provide a web clamp and load transfer device to reduce the spooling effect in seat belt retractors, especially, seat belt retractors which are designed for passive seat belt systems. The spooling effect results from extension of webbing from a locked retractor due to tightening up of the windings of the webbing on the retractor spool.
It would be desirable if there were provided a seat belt retractor in which an emergency release were provided together with reduced spooling capabilities.